


You Played Me

by OtherThingsInHead



Series: Full of Love and Lies [1]
Category: Javier Pena - Fandom, Narcos (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, Reader-Insert, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherThingsInHead/pseuds/OtherThingsInHead
Summary: "A desperate woman, a helpless victim of a drug war he saw in you and he couldn’t help his protecting nature so he agreed to help. The mistake was made."





	You Played Me

You didn’t expect the amiable welcome you’ve got when you popped up at the DEA agent, Javier Peña. You were one of the few members of your family who have an unblemished criminal record still a dangerous and risky choice to trust. A desperate woman, a helpless victim of a drug war he saw in you and he couldn’t help his protecting nature so he agreed to help. The mistake was made.

The plan was simple: being agent Peña’s informer to keep the DEA on false trails until your family and the Castaño brothers can do what they needed to do to hunt down Escobar. You knew what you had signed up for with this, is absolutely illegal but seeing how ineffectual the government’s efforts to catch Escobar you had to do something.

Having sex with the agent wasn’t part of this plan. It just happened. You were attracted to each other from the beginning and the secret meetings in pubs quickly became secret meetings in his bed. What started out as a purely physical relationship turned into something more and reached a higher level as you discovered how much you had in common and how much respect you had for each other. This relationship you both had to keep in the shadows but luckily it didn’t need light to grow into a blooming flower. Your lust evolved into love and things got complicated.

Judy wouldn’t listen. You tried to persuade her on the phone to stop with the plan and forget Escobar and her revenge but Judy wouldn’t listen. You told her as well, you didn’t want to help her anymore. No matter how much you loved your family you didn’t agree with their methods. 

Love can only be built on a foundation of honesty and whenever you had to lie to Javier you felt sick, guilty and ashamed. You wanted nothing but to stop, to escape from this mission. Judy wouldn’t listen. But someone certainly did.

“You played me.” Javier’s voice came as thunder sending a violent shiver through your body.

He was right behind you, listening to the conversation between you and Judy on the phone. You hung up immediately and turned toward him, shaking and gaping but no words escaped your mouth.

“You fucking played me!” He repeated with a chuckle. He wasn’t mad, rather disappointed for letting the enemy into his bed and worst: into his heart.

“Javi, please you have to listen…” You started and felt your throat more and more tightened with every word you said when suddenly he cut you off.

“On your feet!” He said with an agonizing calmness in his voice.

“I’m so sorry Javi but let me explain…”

“Now!” His voice rose in anger but you kept begging through cascading tears.

“Please!” 

“I said on your fucking feet!” He yelled this time and pulled out his gun.

A shiver of dismay ran through you, mixed with fear as he tightened his fingers around your neck and pinned you against the window. You hissed. The physical pain wasn’t the worst part, though: it was the feeling of your heart breaking into pieces as you looked into his eyes and saw nothing but glacial coldness and hatred.

“You’re breaking my fuckin’ heart, baby.” He said and turned you around to cuff your hands behind your back. He was angry at you but he was more angry at himself for letting you so close to him.

You fell against the window, heard the click of the lock, and panic rose in your throat fogging your brain with confusion. Would he really send you to jail? Would he treat you like that after the time you’ve spent together? After you’ve planned a life together? After he promised he never let anything bad to happen to you?

“Are you arresting me now?” You asked with trembling voice and he paused giving place to the silence to grow thicker and thicker with every passing moment.

“Fuck!” His roar shocked through your body and caused you to shudder with horror as he slammed his fist against the wall next to your face with all his strength. The crying took you over. 

Appalled suddenly at the heat of his own anger he took a shaky breath to calm his nerves. And you.

“Judy has real information about Escobar and I have her niece. I think we can make a deal.” He answered callously and pushed you toward the front door, gripping your arm tightly, with his fingernails biting into your flesh. You hissed again but you knew you deserved it.

He roughly tossed you into his car and made it clear he didn’t want to hear anything other than the directions to Judy’s place. You didn’t try to explain your reasons anymore. You had to give him space, you thought and then you can convince him how much you sorry and how much you need him to forgive you. He might get over everything that had happened and you would do anything to make him believe in you, make him trust you again, love you again.

He drove silently, pondering on his thoughts. After he had left her fiance at the altar long years ago he knew he didn’t want to marry anyone. And then you came into his life and he didn’t want anything more than change your name from Moncada to Peña. He was thinking about what was real and what was fake in your relationship and as if the burden of your betrayal wasn’t enough he felt his chest heavy and clenched under the little gold ring in his pocket.

Judy loved her family too, so she made a deal with Javier: Los Pepes helps the DEA to catch Escobar and you are free to leave.

It was almost midnight when you knocked on his door. Javier was busy to numb his feelings with alcohol but he knew – and deep down in his heart he wished – you’re going to come to him. The door cracked open and you met with a gaze of a defeated man. Your stomach clenched and felt your heart heavy with fear and hope.

“Your job is over, Y/N! I think we’re done.” He said dryly and tried to close the door but you resisted. He turned his back to you and you quickly let yourself in.

“I… I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you. I did it for my family, you have to understand.” You said struggling with your tears.

“Your family.” He spat through gritted teeth and his mouth curved into an ironic smile before taking a sip from his glass. A half day ago he wanted to start a new family with you and now he felt the last few months was a dream, a beautiful promise of a happy life rotting away with your lies.

“My feelings are real, Javier. I love you! Please. Please, forgive me!” You couldn’t bear the look in his eyes anymore. Without warning you cling to his chest and buried your face into his shirt, sobbing. The smell of his cologne brought into your heart the memories of lustful nights and romantic mornings with him. Full of love and passion, full of happiness.

You held him tight and desperately but he didn’t move to hug you back. He wanted to push you away, to shout, to hate you but he couldn’t. He felt weak and lost and terrified because he knew he couldn’t live without you anymore. He would never be happy again.

You were standing in this half-embrace for what seemed an eternity when his tensed body grew softer and you felt his arms slowly wrap around you, keeping you close to his chest.

“I love you too.” He rustled deeply sending a rush of electricity through your veins with the warmth of his words. Swiftly you pulled away from his chest, peering up to him and pressed a brief but fervent kiss onto his whiskey flavored lips. 

“I love you so much, baby. I love you, I love you, I love you. I’ll never lie to you Javi, I promise. It’ll never happen again.” You murmured softly and kindly, melting his heart all over and over again with the small pecks you littered his face. Your kisses never failed to send shivers over his body.

“I know. Because we’re done.” 

“What?”

“It’s over, Y/N. I broke up with you.” His words shocked you to the core and you didn’t want to believe your ears.

“Javi, I…” 

“Don’t make it harder than it has to be.” He said abruptly, then added:

“Just leave.” 

As you allowed yourself to understand what was happening, you felt the crippling fear of losing him take over your soul. You looked up at him as tears slowly welled up in your eyes, blurring your vision and saw his hardened expression. It was real. 

You walked to the door and with every step you took, your chest became tighter. The door closed behind you and the tiny flame of hope inside you flickered and died.


End file.
